


【藤梦RPS】夏天到来的时候

by thegratefuldead



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegratefuldead/pseuds/thegratefuldead
Summary: 本作又名采访花絮扣糖编汇（）ooc，乏味无聊，请勿上升真人。
Relationships: Fujimiya Hiroya/Takayama Gamu, 藤梦 - Relationship, 高野八诚/吉冈毅志
Kudos: 4





	【藤梦RPS】夏天到来的时候

高野走进卧室时，吉冈正坐在窗边的书桌上专心致志地读剧本，生活中的吉冈多才多艺温柔活泼，和剧中角色形象显然有着鲜明反差，高野时常看到他为此而苦恼琢磨。但冬日的黄昏落在吉冈些许翘起的头发，柔和而清瘦的侧脸，宽松的家居服，显得干净又温顺。此刻的吉冈与高山我梦界线模糊糅为一体，高野想起村石导演说的透明感，忽然好奇自己是否可以给吉冈留下什么色彩或印记。  
于是他走过去挨着吉冈坐下，脸凑过去看，接下去两集的剧本他还没有读过。歇工前剧组工作人员把剧本交给他们，叫他们回去看，新鲜出炉的剧本握在手中纸张发烫，顺手塞进背包就匆匆跑回了家。拍摄期间高野住在吉冈家里，吉冈的妈妈今晚打算做炸猪排，两个小孩说会早点回家。  
吉冈注意到他的靠近，并没有闪躲，或许是已经习惯了一起看剧本时稍微越界的亲密距离，只是侧过脸看高野的眼睛，像是在询问他的意见。高野的视线停留在吉冈眼中一点莫可名状的光里，稍微俯下身，嘴唇蹭过脸颊滑向另一双嘴唇，然后看到吉冈大脑宕机般的一瞬。  
吉冈有说过他是个奇怪的人，和高野不太熟的人或许会以为这是某种好友之间的互损，但其实只是如实叙述。高野并不反对这一说法，相较于吉冈他确实更加内向归宅，向来都是被拖着出去玩的那个。  
他其实有些期待吉冈会有什么不一样的反应，也许莫名其妙忽然亲吻对方这种事情更加适合吉冈来做，不过偶尔当个被温柔包容的怪咖，高野向来乐此不疲。但吉冈很快就回过神来，伸手拉上窗帘，像是刚刚什么都没有发生，只是有些手足无措地指着剧本里的字句，说你要退场了。  
这一刻称得上人生的大起大落，高野挨着吉冈看剧本，两颗毛绒蓬松的脑袋挤在一起。对于藤宫博也的退场他们早在几集前好已经有了心理预期，但他的心情还是有些急躁起来，一句一行的看下去，最后看到藤宫把阿古茹的光芒交给我梦，头也不回的消失在爆炸的火光中。微妙的圆满和失落感泛起，高野瞥见吉冈抿起的嘴唇，平时后者在他面前总是多少有些话痨，像个故作成熟的小孩——当然高野本人也未尝不是，但此刻吉冈像是被什么噎住了似的说不出话来。  
和吉冈不一样，高野年幼出道，他经历过更多台前幕后的分离道别，那都是无可奈何的事情，身为艺人迟早要习惯这一点。何况拜藤宫博也糟糕别扭的性格和迷惑的行事方式所赐，高野一直以来游离于剧组其他主创的热闹之外，如果不是借住在吉冈家里，他可能真的要寂寞死了。但这会儿他居然还是有点不舍，是不舍作为奥特曼活跃于荧幕，还是因为吉冈毅志或者高山我梦呢？高野心想自己或许知道答案。  
想到这里高野又亲了过去，这一次他没有再忙不迭地逃离结束这个吻，稍微停顿后吉冈给出了回应。后来他们当然知道了，主创团队其实早已预定好藤宫和阿古茹的回归，但此刻对于他们来说只是遥远又朦胧的传言，即将到来的离别让人焦虑慌乱。因而匆忙诞生的亲吻到底意味着什么，其实也没什么考究到底的必要。  
他们从一开始就几乎没有吵过架，往后十年二十年更是如此，吉冈说是因为他们已经无可奈何痛彻心扉地分离过了，高野对此表示认同。也许人就是要走向毁灭的，正如藤宫博也那些中二发言一样，但怎么样都好，他很乐意和吉冈去看看未来的生活究竟如何。  
那天吉冈在高野房间待到很晚，读剧本对台词互相探讨琢磨演技，还聊了些有的没的。中途妈妈进来叫他们去吃饭，到最后楼下已经没有动静，吉冈的父母都睡了，窗外的嚣闹与霓虹也归于寂静。高野对着剧本打了个哈欠，吉冈从善如流地站起来，他们明天也还要早起开工。  
刷牙的时候吉冈发现妈妈把他们俩刷秃噜毛的牙刷换成新的了，毛巾也换洗过，没来由地心想到底是高野要搬出去的话整理东西可就麻烦了。想着想着吉冈忽然吐掉嘴里的牙膏泡沫，语速飞快地对高野说藤宫我们到时候翘班去海边玩吧！  
他们一开始还会分辨戏里戏外称呼上的差别，到后来就习惯于以角色的名字相互称呼，还感慨高山我梦这个名字取得堪称绝妙。高野看着他，知道他大概是想起在之前在千叶拍的那场外景了。那场戏是藤宫博也正式登场，他们俩站在坚硬而崎岖的海礁上对峙，海浪在不远处涌动，风穿过阳光灿烂和他们的头发，但高野仍然觉得自己像一抹无法消去的阴影。  
回过头他看见高山我梦，额上浮着一层薄汗，充满夏日感的花衬衫穿在吉冈身上显得乖巧，就这么站他在故乡的土地上。高野想起自己第一次去东京，就是为了面试盖亚剧组，他不怎么擅长和别人交上朋友，多少显得有些孤苦伶仃。好在吉冈主动邀请他住自己家，结果就真的这么顺理成章地搬进来了。  
“其实我不喜欢大海，虽然这么说好像很对不起阿古茹，”高野吐掉漱口的水。  
“诶，你不是千叶人吗？”吉冈有些意外。  
高野看着他，表情严肃认真：“因为海带太多了。”  
高野杀青那天天气很冷，他们站在雷管和炸药旁边说台词，吉冈呼出来的热气凝成白雾，在风里糊了自己一脸。他们俩都尽可能地在不影响造型的前提下穿了更多的衣服，但在深冬时节仍然觉得脚趾发冷，吉冈看着高野抱着双臂痛苦的颤抖，也不知道是演技使然还是真的被冷到了。“剩下的就交给你了。”高野八诚和藤宫博也的声音合在一起，吉冈被爆炸的火光晃得有一瞬间恍惚，按照导演要求对着空气伸出手接受阿古茹之光，收回手时却感到了某种决意。  
高野住进来时把行李箱收在了床下，结果后来一直没有拿出来。收到通知说藤宫会再一次出现的时候，吉冈觉得高野快要原地飞起来了，尽管后者并没有表露得过分明显，但一起住了半年，即使不用交流也完全能够体会到对方的心情。结果在焦虑等待的期间，说要翘班去海边玩也一直没有实施，他们仍然处于青春期的末尾，是被导演和制片评价仍然满满少年气的年纪，但说到底还是没有真的成行。  
也不知道编剧是不是在他们家安装了助听器，春初他们还真的就去海边取景了。高野顶着被好一番折腾过的头发，穿着破碎褴褛的外套，眼前阴郁沉闷的灰色天空与汹涌咆哮的深色海水融在一起，还未回暖的大海透着寒意。他踉踉跄跄地往大海深处走去，等我梦来拉住自己的手。  
等导演终于对他们喊咔通过，工作人员给他们拿来的浴巾比以往地要长一些，吉冈开玩笑说也许可以把他俩一起裹起来，高野顺他的话笑着冲他张开怀抱。给他们擦头发的工作人员轻轻拍了拍他们的脑袋叫他们别动，吉冈安静下来，从湿漉漉的头发里瞥见高野笑容余韵里的虎牙，露出来一截被冻得发白的脖颈和锁骨，说你藤宫你好瘦削啊。高野比他高上一截，但吉冈把他从冰冷的海水里连滚带爬地拖回来，却不觉得有多少重量。高野不置可否，说以后会胖起来的。  
气温又逐渐热起来，在某个难得收工早的午后，某个难得吉冈没有说“八诚我们一起去嘛”的午后，他们穿着背心裤衩毫无形象可言地窝在房间里打游戏，妈妈出门去之后放肆地把风扇和电视音量开到最大。成功合作斩杀倒数二个boss后的片刻间隙，吉冈伸过手来捏捏他的肩膀，高野没看他，直接稍微往后调整了坐姿，让自己不要挡住了吹向吉冈的风扇。  
“台词会背了吗？”吉冈一边咬牙切齿地操纵手柄向小怪发起进攻，一边问。高野同样在蹂躏自己手中地手柄，说没有，等着被导演骂吧。  
吉冈笑了起来，高野总是自认为不善于交际，但吉冈知道实际上并非如此，所有和他相处日久的人都会喜欢他的。通关后他们就关掉电视掏出剧本，但在开始对台本前吉冈爬起来问高野想吃冰吗，得到肯定回答后他走出门去又很快回来，回来时手里捏着两根棒冰。  
高野把剧本扔到一边，省得吃东西的时候被弄脏。风经过窗外的树荫晕染进来，形成深绿的阴影，屋内的说话声断断续续。高野看他咬着吃冰棒，总是出外景被晒黑了的皮肤正白回来的征程上，不打发胶随意散落的头发半掩着脸。高野想起好久以前开玩笑般的亲吻，下意识咽了咽口水。  
“过段时间，可能就要搬出去了吧，感觉东西都混在一起分不开了，”高野忽然说道。吉冈默然地点点头，他总是下意识忘记这件事。预计一年份的拍摄已经接近尾声，破灭招来体日渐逼近，地球与人类处于绝望边缘。藤宫和我梦，地球与人类将被击败，然后重新站起来，继续接下去的生活。  
继续接下去的生活，对他们俩来说亦是如此。  
“没有你的话，我不可能会站在这里。”  
“诶？”吉冈抬起头，看到高野拿着剧本。  
“并不是在怪你，”高野看着他，“现在与你一同站在这里，我引以为傲，感谢你，我梦。”  
吉冈看着高野，说我也是啊。  
说到底是高野不好，轮到吉冈杀青的时候他没忍住哭了出来，具体原因他自己也说不好，也许是因为还是要离开朝夕相处的大家，也许是因为想起拍摄某一幕藤宫扔过来的汉堡包的滋味。站在接受盖亚光芒的起点，头顶上是和开始时相差无几的夏日阳光，工作人员围着他送上了花和掌声，导演也开导安慰他，说选你真是太好了，结果吉冈反而哭得更厉害了。  
最后藤宫从走过来，说这下你也稍微明白我的寂寞啦，下次一起拯救地球吧？  
高野再一次杀青的那天凌晨就起来了，等着天亮的过程顺带接受花絮采访，忽然福至心灵恶趣味的说要叫吉冈过来再哭一次，得到工作人员说吉冈还在睡觉的回复时还稍微有点失落。结果在拍摄中途吉冈就睡眼惺忪地过来了，上身什么也没穿直接披着毛巾站在边上看。高野以为他还没醒，结果要拍照时吉冈蹦蹦跳跳地从人群外围窜过来，脸上带着蓄谋已久地笑容。  
“我们走，藤宫。”  
于是高野把贺礼杀青的花一扔，心满意足地撒丫奔向大海，最后扑进海带很多的大海的怀抱里。海水吉冈看着高野纤长细瘦的背影，脱掉外裤紧随其后向他跑去，脚底从湿软的沙滩踏入碎浪的大海，把高野再一次扑倒在海里。银与蓝色的大海，粉与金色的照样糅杂在一起，像盖亚与阿古茹那样宏阔的交融。海水和天空正在回温，示意夏天的再一次到来，温柔的色彩中高野伸过手来揽住吉冈的肩膀，他们面对着最后一个朝阳，无人知晓地哭泣起来。


End file.
